Earths Survival
by Biggie eats you
Summary: Several people attempting to save the world using elements
1. Chapter 1: The incident

**The Beginning: Earth**

It started before he could remember, things that his mother and father thought were very strange things that couldn't be explained. Like when he was 2 years old his mother Barbra accidently dropped him on the ground, just off the patio of their of their beautiful suburb home in Las Vegas, when Barbra looked down her son William was sitting down upright laughing like nothing happened. Barbra was very confused so she picked up her baby like nothing had happened but when she picked her baby she noticed something under her son. The ground was almost soil like compared to the rest of the yard which was like rocky , it was soft almost spongy like. When her husband returned home from work she had told him the story of what had happened earlier that day. He was in disbelief and told Barbra that she was thinking too much on it. But she ad insisted on and dragged him to where she had dropped William. It was solid like a rock just as the rest of the yard was. He simply looked at the ground confused looked up at Barbra shook his head and went back inside the newly varnished house.

As Williams father walked back inside he thought to himself " next time something like this happens she will need help." Barbra just stood there for a couple of moments in utter shook of what he had just done, " was all this just in my head, did I place William on the ground?" The questions kept rolling around in her head like a hurricane. When Barbra tucked William in bed that night she noticed that there was some dirt in the bed just around William. Finally she had the evidence so show her husband. With a big smile on her Barbra dashed towards their bedroom down the hall just left of the bathroom and adjacent to the spare room. As she was half way down the hall the conversation that happened between her and her husband played in her mind, "See this is where he fell and nothing happened!". "Its all in your mind honey, nothings happened." She stood in the middle of the hall trying to figure out weather to tell her husband or not to. Her mind weighing both the pros and cons of the conversation ahead. With a look of defeat on her face she slowly turned around and walked back into Williams room.

Barbra walked into room where she left William to tell her husband about the dirt, but decidedly not to, there was William standing at the edge of the crib with a bit a bewildered look on his face as if he was asking " what on earth was that all about?" She looked at William and simply gave a smile that made William smile and it was as if nothing had happened. Right then William gave a little giggle that was very contagious cause Barbra started to laugh uncontrollably. She finally stopped laughing enough to walk over to the crib and finish tucking William into bed. "sweet dreams my little love and maybe you become strong enough to protect everyone." Little did she know that statement would be right on the dot. She bent down to kiss on the forehead saying "goodnight my little man" , as she lifted her head she gave one last glance at Williams face as she did William seemed to wink at her. "That's not possible is it?" she thought to herself as she walked away "He to young to know how or what winking is, right?"

With that long day at an end finally she slipped into bed with her husband as quite as possible and closed her eyes into a blissful sleep that she so desperately needed. See Barbra was worked in human recourses at one of the big casinos downtown Las Vegas and her boss was working her almost to death and it was starting to show. William's father was a construction worker so he was in bed by 8 pm but up at 5am and at work by 6am so going to sleep was easy but waking him before needed was very difficult, Barbra knew this but out of respect she didn't. However what would happen in a couple of hours would wake them both up and keep them up.

P.N. (publishers note)

Ok so this is my first story and im kind of nevious on what you guys might think so please go gentle on me lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming?

**Chapter 2**

As the night passed on without incident both Barbra and her husband slept soundly next to each other. Barbra dreaming of the incident that happened earlier that day however something was a little different. In her dream after she dropped William the world went dark and all she could see was a silhouette of a tall man right around 6 feet tall, he looked built. The man's eyes were the only thing she could recognize on him. He had the same eyes as William, a Gold like look with a hint of brown and a little green in them (the green was from his father). Then right then the sun came out of from behind the clouds blinding her, she shielded her eyes just long enough to for them to adjust to the sun light. She could finally she the man. As she guessed he was very built almost like he had been working out, but his face had scars all over him as if he had been through a war. Just as she noticed him she realized where she was. She was in the middle of downtown Las Vegas or least what was left of it, it was in complete ruins. Something terrible had happened here and she knew it but she couldn't figure out what or how or when.

She looked all around her and burst into tears dropping to her knees in disbelief of what she sees "What happened here, how could anyone do this, why didn't someone stop it from happening?" she thought to herself or at least she thought. The next the thing she knew the man was right in front of her.

"Who are you?" the man asked very confused to why a woman was on her knees crying in the middle of nowhere.

"My name is Barbra, what in gods name happened here?" she said still rubbing the tears from her eyes.

The man seemed very trust worthy even though she has never felt like that to any one else except her husband. The man before her had something around him that helped calm her down almost radiating from him, like there was hope and love.

"The war happened Barbra where have you been living under a rock?" the man said smirking trying to joke around. Barbra just looked at him puzzled because she didn't know what he was talking about and could she? She was just with her baby before all this. The man saw how confused Barbra was and quickly lost his smirk, he extended his hand forward towards Barbra tell help her up. She grabbed his hand and with almost no effort he helped her up. He quickly turned around and tossed out his arms like he wanted some one to spot them. She wanted to know what he was doing so she tried to quietly walk around him and see what was happening. He trusted his hands forward then downward as he did this Barbra felt the ground shake almost like an earth quake. He turned his palms up but is arms straight down and in front of him and he slowly raised his hands, as he did this some of the ground started to come up almost like magic she thought to herself. When his hands reached his chest he let go as if he was holding something up, he turned to wards Barbra and what about to say something but Barbra's mouth was wide open in udder shock of what just had happened so he couldn't speak instead he just busted out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she said with her hands on her hips as if something was the matter.

"you are" he continued laughing "you looked so funny just now with your mouth wide open, you looked like some old anime I used to watch when I was younger". He said continually to laugh at her expense.

"Well something like should not be able to happen, what the hell was that just now?" she said confused but determined to get something out of him.

"Oh I get it now, well this explains a lot now." He said like her just solved one of the greatest puzzles of all

"What do you mean you get it now, tell me what happened here, tell me why this city looks like its been through war and a half tell me everything NOW!" she demanded with an angry look on her that could frighten even the devil.

"Like I said before the war happened here that's what happened." He said almost looking like he was remembering something horrible.

"You mean the war that just started at Desert Gulf with the Persians?" she said in complete confidence she knew what she was talking about.

"No not that war, that war ended in 95' I mean the war that started 3 years ago in 2012. The year right now is 2015 and I'm what you would call an earth bender. Some one who can take the ground or earth beneath you and shape any way I see fit as long as I can make the motions with my arms and body, I also need to be able to feel the earth through my body feel its flow through me, be one with it." He said trying to get Barbra to understand all of this.

Barbra still looked a little confused but is starting to get the gist of all this now. She crossed her legs getting a little bit more comfortable for herself but intently listening to what William was saying to her.

"Ok this war that happened how did it happen and why?" Barbra asked still trying to figure out if he was really her son or not.

"Its simple it started with the government, in the mid 90's people who could bend the four natural elements started to show up all over the country some people used them to help other people some used it to commit crimes and others were just trying to live their lives. Some people even committed suicide when they found out that they had such powers because they believed they were freaks of nature and god would not except them into heaven if they were these things." William said with a disappointed look as if someone he knew did something bad and Barbra picked up on it.

Barbra looked like she wanted to throw up when she heard that people were committing suicide because they felt like they were freaks, it made he sick to her stomach but she pushed threw it and kept a watchful eye on William as he continued to explain everything.

"The country was being split apart from the inside out with all of this. Some people were killing the benders and the benders fired back and started killing normal people. The government finally stepped in and said enough putting the country on lockdown. Setting curfews and whatnot, some benders resisted feeling that their right had been violated. "Williams paused for what seemed like an eternity to Barbra then he started up again. "After the riots settled down a lot the curfews were lifted and life went back to normal for a little while, what we didn't know is that the government had been kidnapping some benders and started doing all sorts of experiments on them, it was horrible. "

"They were trying to test the extents of the benders weather or not it was biological, hereditary, was it fixable? Can they be controlled? Can it be amplified. Of course the only question for the military was can it be controlled for our use? And they got their question answer far to quick. Soon people started seeing their loved one on the street wearing military outfits and if they opposed to use deadly force and that's exactly what they did. Soon the riots started up again this time the country was only being split into 2. The government had become to powerful for their own good so the people that had the powers rose up to defeat the very thing that started this country. When the government realized that people that were not under their mind control serum grew more and more powerful, so the government started using their own bombs on their own country to cleanse it of sorts."

As William continued with this story Barbra was in utter shock to hear that her government that she knew and loved would do such horrible things to the people they had promised to protect.

William went on with this horrible story. "Soon the benders need somewhere safe that didn't look like it had benders in it. They couldn't find a town big enough to cover their tracks and diverse enough where it almost didn't matter. Las Vegas is where they came, they came here and for a short while it worked the government couldn't find them. This town had something about it that felt safe and could ward off anything. But only for short while were they hidden, on a routine check on every city to see if they were hiding any benders they spotted one of the high ranking officials of the so called "rebel resistance" . So that man ran back to Washington to tell the president himself where he might of found the rest of the benders. They took action without hesitation and launched several nukes at the city to make sure everything was dead."

Barbra was again shocked on what kind of actions her beloved government would take to kill innocent people.

William hung his head low remembering that painful day, but just as William was about to continued Barbra interrupted with "Wait if they dropped the nukes why aren't you dead?"

William simply chuckled and said "I was just getting their can you be a little more patient?" Barbra did so with a smile and hung her head low and said she was sorry for interrupting him during his story.

"Ok now where was I? Oh yes, they dropped the nukes on all sides of Las Vegas to make sure everything was dead. I was not apart of this cause I had spent they day lake and saw what had happened from a distance." He said as he started to cry remembering all of his loved one that were kill that day.

Barbra put her hands on his and when she did that knew than and there he was her son. "I'm so sorry William I had no idea." Barbra said crying herself.

"Its ok I learned long ago its ok to cry for the people that matter to you." William said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and continued with his story. "Every one I ever knew died that day and ill never forgive the government for doing such an atrocity. How if this could all be prevented I believe it should be." William said with a heavy heart.

"So what happened after you returned to the city?" Barbra asked wondering why he is still here.

"Its simple I train here till I'm strong to take down the entire government with my bear hands, and bring vengeance to the people who hurt his loved ones."

Barbra saw the hate in his eyes and didn't like it and felt it was her duty to change his mind on everything. BOOOOOOOOOOM, she heard the sound of metal crunching and windows shattering. She looked around and asked "Did you hear that William?" "Heard what?" William said tilting his head in confusion. "How did you not hear that it was so freaking loud." Barbra stated as now sirens started to wail.

"I think its your time now mom." William said with a simple smile on his face. "What do you mean go back plus I've got some many more questions for you!" she tried to yell over the sirens. "Its ok raise me like you would of raised me with love and care." William said smiling and his mother.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" She cried out and everything around her went dark and the next thing she knew she was back in bed with her husband and he eyes slew open and all she could think about was William. Then all the noises hit her at once like a brick wall, she covered her ears and yelled at her husband but he had left his ear plugs in from work. She pulled out the plugs from his ears and he woke without hesitation and jumped up and said "What in gods name is all that noise?" looking at Barbra as if she had the answer.

They looked at each other holding their ears puzzled trying to figured out the noise then at the same time it hit them "WILLIAM!" they both screamed out and bolted for the door. As they ran down the hallways more noises could be heard. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" one of the officers shouted. What was going on they said in their minds as they ran down the hallway

A.N.-

I need you guys to review this please!


	3. Chapter 3 Everything falling apart

AN- i do not own the term LAS VEGAS or any names in here and to update everyone i used _this_ to say their thought and i know it didnt start till like halfway threw the story but thats the way ill be doing it from now on ok

* * *

Back in 2015 William stood their chuckling with his hands on his waist "Who would of fucking known that, my mother the legendary time shifter." As he said that his face got serious as if something just hit him "Wait does that mea-." He was cut off by a blinding light emitting not 6 feet in front of him, it was so bright it brought him down to his knees he tried to shield his eyes from the bright light but it was to much for him to handle. "WHAT THE FUCK IT THIS?" he said to himself then the wind picked up making a very loud roaring sound as it rushed past his ears. He tried to shield both his eyes and ears at this point from everything and just as he thought as though it wasn't going to end everything went quite and the bright light dissipated, as he slowing opened his eyes and slowly put down his arms being very careful of what he was about to face.

He saw a shadowed figure reaching out their arm to help him up, he took their arm and helped himself up from kneeling down. As he eyes adjusted to the light that surrounded them he could finally see how their were. He smiled look at the person in front of him "Its been a long time sis." He said with an ear to ear smile. "Yes it really has been brother" she said with a similar smile on her face. As they stood there silent for a few moments they both busted out into laughter as though they both knew what was going to happen next.

**Chapter 3**

As both Barbra and her husband ran down the hall way they could police yelling "DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" But why could they hear them and so clearly. They turned the corner there was a bright red Ford F-350 half way in the in Williams room, police were forcing themselves through the debris around to the front of the truck which looked like hell because it just slammed in the house. William just stood in his crib laughing at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes; one of the officers pulled a female out of the driver's side door. The female was putting up a fight it seemed as if she had no intentions on going to jail, but she was not much problem for the officer who looked bigger than the hulk himself. As she dropped to her knees she let out a big "ARG" and from the sounds of it something was broken.

"THAT FUCKING HURT YOU STUPID FUCKING PIG!" She said just before spiting into his eyes and still resisting the officer.

"Get used to it little lady where you're going it's going to get a lot worse than this" the officer said pushing her head down into the back seat of his car. From a distance of what seemed like a mile away Barbra could still hear the woman screaming obscenities but could not make it out because it muffled by the car. However it wasn't very hard to hear that her husband was pissed as he was yelling at the other officer.

"WHAT IN GODS FUCKING NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled with one of his notorious veins starting to take shape on his elongated forehead, his face was brighter than a beat and spit started to spew out as he talked. The officer only stood 5'6 and looked as though he weighed only 110 lbs compared to Barbra's husband who was 6'4 and closer to 390 lbs. The officer although tiny compared to Barbra's husband stood his ground but was shaking at the very large man that was yelling at him.

"ARE YOU GOIN TO ANSWER ME OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THEIR LIKE A PITIFUL LITTLE PUPPY WITH ITS TAIL BETWEEN ITS LEGS!" Barbra's husband said with yet another vein begging to pop out from his massive forehead.

"Sir ple- please calm down be- be- before we have to re- re strain you." The small officer said reaching for his pepper spray and still shacking. His partner glancing over at him decided that he would really need his help if he they were ever going to calm the big man down.

"SIR PLEASE CALM DOWN NOW" the second officer said standing 6'5 roughly weighing 360 lbs but was pure muscle, the man looked a lot like Lou Ferrigno. Barbra's husband quickly calmed down as the second officer walked towards them and thinking to himself that maybe that officer could take him. From one look at them both side by side it would be like two bears going at it if they were to fight.

"Can you guys please tell me why there is a truck sitting in my son's room?" Barbra's husband said now fully calmed down but still wanting a lot of answers from the two gentlemen standing before him.

"I am very sorry about all this and to start off my name is Roy and this one fresh out of the academy, what happened is that we were making a routine stop for some one who looked like they were drinking by the way they were driving. After we stopped Her and asked for her license she took off like a bullet screaming down a major street and made of couple of turns the next thing we knew she lost control almost doing 120 mph hit the curb destroying the little brick wall then hit the flower bed in the front and then finally hitting the wall." Roy said hopping Barbra's husband wasn't going to get mad again.

"So it hit everything going 120 mph, how the hell did it not just run straight threw this bedroom and into the living room?" Barbra's husband said scratching his head extremely confused at this.

Barbra hearing this entire conversation while holding William, was very confused as well on what happened here tonight. So Barbra started thinking, "If what I saw yesterday was the truth then maybe just maybe William had something to do with this." Barbra said in her mind as she looked at William mulling things over in her mind, William simply smiled and laughed a little. "I better go and check the dirt to see if harder or softer then before I planted those plants the day before yesterday." Again saying this in her mind, for she was fearful of what people would think of her if something like this got out.

As she walked over to the truck the officers and her husband didn't seem to notice that she was even there let alone walking over to where the truck crashed. She crouched down where to the drivers side front tire and softly placed William on the ground next to her, she then continued to look very carefully at the ground where the truck lay and grabbed a handful of dirt. It was way harder than when it was laid for the flowers, " How can this be its not supposed to be rock like?" She asked herself glaring at what almost seemed like rock. William seemed to be fidgeting and that caught Barbra's eye, as she looked over at William he clapped his hands and she felt a pull towards him. With that clap the rock like dirt turned back into the soft mulch type dirt that it was originally was and with that Barbra was in utter shock on what she had just witnessed. Her mouth was wide open and eyes wider than grand canyon itself, "Did my son just do that? Can he do other things as well? How did he do that? Was that dream earlier real?" Barbra asked herself wondering what in the hell just happened.

Barbra mumbling to herself thinking she was alone but her husband was worried about her and walked over to her and his son William to make sure they were ok. As he walked over he could hear Barbra mumbling to herself, "Did you find something honey?" he asked looking over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "AHHHHH!" scared she screamed not noticing her husband at all, "Honey its just me." He said "Is everything ok?"

"Yea you just startled me that's all." She said calming her heart. "What do you notice there honey?" he asked tilting his head just slightly. _Should I tell him what I think? What will he think if I do tell him? Will he throw me behind bars or into a mental hospital or worse will he take William and just run? _She thought to herself as she stared at her husband still holding the dirt in her hand and the midnight July wind blew against her hot and sweaty face caused by running down the hall. "Are you sure everything is ok?" Her husband asked again as she continued to look at him in deep thought. "Yea everything is alright." She said with the fakest smile she could muster as she noticed the two officers had now noticed her and were trying to hear what their conversation was about. _I need some time to think about weather or not I should tell him or anyone for that matter, _she thought to herself and she continued to smile for her husband and the two officers.

"I'm going to try and put William back to sleep in our bed ok honey?" she said walking towards the door. "OK HONEY!" he yelled to make sure she could hear him over the sounds of the tow truck that was now arriving to tow the truck that was still have in William's room. Barbra's husband stayed up all night to make sure everything was ok and bored up the giant wall that was now in William's room.

The next morning Barbra woke up realizing that she had put William in their bed and laid down next to him and she fell asleep just as fast as he did. When she got up she remembered what happened the day before and last night, _what should I do? Should I tell him or keep this to myself? Even from my point of view I almost don't believe it. I'll tell him just not now he needs time to fix everything. _She thought to herself sitting at the edge of the bed with her elbows on her knees and her hands on her forehead. As she sat there William touched her arm almost scaring her out of her skin, as she calmed down she looked at her son who was staring at her with a very worried look. "I'll be fine I swear it ok?" she said looking at her son with a smile, which then he smiled at laughed his little giggle. She picked up William and walked down the hallway as she did the night before, she walked into William's room and she noticed that the whole was all bored up with all the plywood from their backyard.

She stepped out of his room and walked towards the kitchen was down the hallways a little more and make a left, as she entered the kitchen the morning light shown threw the window incredibly bright and enough to blind the both of them for just a few seconds. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light her husband was sitting at the kitchen table and was fast asleep with his arms folded on the table and his head resting on it. _He must of fallin asleep after he bored up William's room,_ she said as she stroked her hand in his short golden brown hair, _poor thing._ She sat William in the living room which was right next to the kitchen and was only separated by a small wall. William sat on the couch still and picked up the remote for the T.V. and turned it on to watch some cartoons.

Barbra new that she had work, _I better call in just to make sure the house stays safe, _she thought to herself as she started breakfast for everyone. By the time breakfast was done Barbra's husband finally woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, "That smell delicious honey." He said raising his head towards the smell of the food but still having his eyes shut. "Thank you very much, I think we all deserve this after everything that happened last night." She said putting a plate of pancakes that stacked higher than the empire state building it seemed. "WILLIAM COME GET YOU'R FOOD HONEY." She yelled over the T.V. to get his attention, William ran faster than she has ever seen him run. _Does using his power make him weaker and he needs food to restore is energy or something? _She thought to herself as she made a quick prayer thanking god for all of them being safe and sounds and allowing them to be together.

As they all finished the delicious breakfast that Barbra had prepared for them Barbra's husband looked over at William and smiled "Why don't you go watch some more cartoons champ?" he said needing William away from Barbra and himself for the conversation that was about to ensue. He looked over at Barbra, "Do you want to tell me something honey?" he asked with a sly face acting as if nothing was wrong. _Does he know something I don't? Does he know what I've been thinking?_ She asked herself.

"No honey, why do you say that?" she asked trying to hide the fact. "You're not a very good liar you know this?" he stated looking down. _DAMNIT, he does know. Shit what do I do? Do I lie about it further or tell him everything. _She said in her mind trying to keep a straight face but was failing at it easily._ FUCK IT. _"I think William stopped that truck from going any further by controlling the density in the ground." She said hoping that he would believe her. For several minuets there was nothing but silence between them accept the T.V. in the background playing for William. Finally her husband stood up walked over to the phone and dialed a number. Barbra was very confused on what was going on and what was about to happen. "Hi Viena Vista Hospital?" He said over the phone "I have someone here that needs serious help." _SHIT. DAMNIT HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME WHAT DO I DO KNOW? Do I run away with William? Do I run alone? Do I even run at all? GOD DAMN HIM! What the hell should I do? _She screamed at herself as he continued to talk to the people on the phone.

He was finally done with the hospital and sat down in his seat next to Barbra who was now in tears. "Please don't run Barbra this is for your own good and William's." he said in a calming yet almost self satisfying way folding his arms and leaning back against the chair. About 30 minuets flew by and then there was a knock at the door. Her so called husband got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi you must be Mr. Kuzinski, I am Doctor Floren Reese here about Barbra." She said in very polite manner. "Please come in." he said and he stepped aside and let the lady and two very big males in that made her husband seem almost dwarf like all dressed in white. "Hello Barbra will you please come with us?" Floren said holding out her had. Barbra looked at the so called "Doctor" and stood up, palms sweaty and her hands were shaking. For a few moments the only thing that could be heard was William playing in the backyard with himself. As they all just stood there the two very large men looked at Barbra and noticed it looked like she was about to run so they tensed up and was ready for moment if she was going to.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

AN

- so what did you guys think of this chapter?


End file.
